herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rarity/Gallery
Gallery Season 1 Friendship is Magic - Part 1 Rarity_levitating_a_ribbon_S1E01.png Rarity_is_in_the_zone_S1E01.png Rarity_surprised_at_Twilight's_mane_S1E1.png Rarity_Twilight_are_the_best_of_friends_S1E1.png Friendship is Magic - Part 2 Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 2 S1E02.png Friends_all_laughing_at_trees_S1E02.png Rarity_standing_in_front_of_serpent_S1E2.png Pinkie Pie counting the Elements S1E02.png Crystals_surround_Applejack_S1E02.png Rarity_element_of_generosity_S01E02.png Main_ponies_activated_the_Elements_of_Harmony_S01E02.png Main_6_ponies_rainbow_beam_S1E2.png Celestia_assigning_new_mission_for_Twilight_S1E02.png Twilight_friends_S1E02.png|Twilight with her best friends The Ticket Master Five_friends_and_only_two_tickets_S01E03.png Twilight_laughing_at_Spike's_outfit_S01E03.png Mane 6 group hug S1E03.png Rainbow_Dash,_Rarity_and_Pinkie_Pie_taking_their_tickets_S01E03.png Applebuck Season Main_six_drinking_apple_juice_S1E4.png 5_main_ponies_and_Spike_S01E04.png Griffon the Brush Off Gilda_pointing_at_Pinkie_S1E5.png Boast Busters Crowd_gathers_around_stage_S1E06.png Pinkie_Pie_in_crowd_S01E06.png Rarity and Trixie S01E06.png Look Before You Sleep Applejack bucking a tree S1E08.png Applejack does so infinity! S1E08.png Applejack_and_Rarity_stunned_S1E8.png Applejack_doesn't_like_the_mudmasks_S1E08.png Rarity would not want to do anything S1E08.png Rarity_telling_a_story_S1E8.png Bridle Gossip Rarity faints.gif Main Six Confronting Zecora S1E09.png Swarm of the Century Twilight and friends next to Celestia's chariot S1E10.png A Dog and Pony Show Rarity Faint and Dizzy S01E19.jpg Diamond Dogs carrying Rarity S01E19.png Rarity 'Do you want to hear whining' S1E19.png Rarity continues to cry on the floor S1E19.png Over a Barrel Rarity_Applejack!_S1E21.png Rarity_Catching_Applejack_S1E21.png Applejack_and_Rarity_S1E21.png Rarity_can't_sleep_S01E21.png Rarity_angry_at_her_noisy_friends_S1E21.png|Will you all BE QUIET NOW???????!!!!!!!!!!!! Rarity_mud_mask_cucumbers_S1E21.png Ponies chatting S01E21.png|Rarity's tail in the background. Ponies worried S01E21.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly_Rarity_bored_S1E23.png|Young Rarity being guided by her horn to some diamonds Rarity-Screenshots-rarity-the-unicorn-35325775-1280-720.png|Rarity's reaction to a bunch of diamonds Season 2 The Return of Harmony - Part 1 Discord LowerBody S02E01.png Discord laughing S2E01.png The Return of Harmony - Part 2 Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png Sisterhooves Social Rarity grinds her teeth S2E05.png Sweet and Elite Princess Celestia Entering the Guest Room with Rarity and Opal.png Rarity Amazed.png Rarity I get to stay here.png Rarity Thrilled by Guest Room.png Rarity with a Hat.png Fancypants helps Rarity S2E9.png Guard_letting_Rarity_go_through_S2E9.png Rarity_with_tiara_S2E9.png Rarity_overreacting_S2E9.png Rarity I do hope S2E9.png Twilight Happy to See Rarity.png Rarity's Friends Meet her in Canterlot.png Surprised_Rarity_and_main_5_ponies_S02E09.png Rarity yes S2E9.png Rarity_and_Princess_Celestia_smiling_S02E9.png Secret of My Excess Rarity_A_kiss_for_Spikey_Wikey_S2E10.png|Rarity kisses Spike for the 1st time Rarity & Spike Awwww S2E10.png Spike grown up S2E10.png 22341__safe_rarity_spike_animated_kissing_fire-ruby_secret-of-my-excess.gif|Rarity kisses Spike (the 2nd time) Hearth's Warming Eve Rarity_making_derp_face_S2E11.png Read It and Weep Rainbow Dash in hospital S2E16.png Rarity eating that S2E16.png Dragon Quest Rarity and Spike S2E21.png Rarity stroking Spike's spine S2E21.png Ponyville Confidential Rarity sly smirk S2E23.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Main 6 having a picnic S02E25.png Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Princess Celestia are you serious S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Rarity_attack_S02E26.png Princess_Cadance_looking_in_Rarity's_mirror_S2E26.png Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png Overdue bachelor party S02E26.png Season 3 Wonderbolts Academy Don't forget the package S3E07.png Rarity_hugging_Thunderlane_S3E7.png Keep Calm and Flutter On Celestia and Discord arrive to Ponyville S3E10.png Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png Magical Mystery Cure Rarity_manipulating_rain_clouds_S03E13.png Rarity wide eyed S03E13..png Rarity's_cutie_mark_back_to_normal_S03E13.png Applejack missing element animation error S3E13.png Uncontrolled_Reaction_S3E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Twilight and Shining Armor laughing and hugging S03E13 1.png Final Chorus S3E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Applejack teasing Twilight EG.png Rarity_teases_Twilight_EG.png Main 4 and Cadance confused EG.png Season 4 Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Discord, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack and Fluttershy.png Castle Mane-ia Ponies screaming S04E03.png|Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity screaming comically Power Ponies Rarity_as_Radiance_S4E06.png Rarity Takes Manehattan Suri presenting her collection S4E08.png Rarity ...make all of those outfits out of it so fast S4E08.png Rarity How could this happen S4E08.png Coco sees Rarity running away in tears S4E08.png Suri walking to backstage with Coco S4E08.png Rarity 'Oh, go ahead!' S4E08.png Rarity sees Suri and Coco S4E08.png Coco presents a trophy to Rarity S4E08.png Rainbow Falls Group photo S4E10.png Three's A Crowd Discord, Rarity, and Applejack (S4E11).png Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie standing on one hoof.png Mane 6 notice Cheese Sandwich.png Pinkie Pie what an amazing coincidence.png Pinkie Pie I'M planning a party.png Filli Vanilli The_Ponytones_dancing_S4E14.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Sweetie_pointing_at_the_dresses_S4E19.png Sweetie Belle this is my fifth birthday party S4E19.png Rarity_forgiving_Sweetie_Belle_S4E19.png Reconciliación_entre_Sweetie_Belle_y_Rarity.png|Sweetie Belle and her sister Rarity reconciling. Inspiration Manifestation Rarity shocked.png Rarity's sad.png Rarity cry.png Rarity wants to be alone.png|"Leave me be!" Equestria Games Mane 6 and princesses cheering for Spike S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Discord dressed as an Alicorn S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Tirek --You've gathered up all of them-- S4E26.png Discord-poor thing.png Surely you saw this comin'.png Twilight's best friends trapped in bubble prisons S4E26.png Discord showing the medallion to his friends S4E26.png Main cast, Spike and Discord running S4E26.png Rarity con poder del arcoiris.png|Rarity with Rainbow Power in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. The Mane 6 in their Rainbow Power forms S4E26.png Ponies, Discord and princesses walking in the castle.png Main cast and Discord group hug S4E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Pinkie Pie innocent squee EG2.png Season 5 The Cutie Map - Part 2 Night Glider -I'm not going anywhere- S5E2.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord Discord --I believe I got that!-- S5E7.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Rainbow and Rarity grooming their pets S5E13.png Twilight's friends stare at her with mouths agape S5E13.png Luna sleeping in the middle of Twilight's room S5E13.png Canterlot Boutique Rarity_hugging_Sassy_Saddles_again_S5E14.png Rarity Investigates! Rarity_being_fabulous_while_wearing_a_hat_S5E15.png Mailpony_blushes_S5E15.png Stormy Flare sits down with Rarity S5E15.png Rarity_the_detective_S5E15.png|Rarity the detective Made in Manehattan The_cutie_marks_descend_upon_Manehattan_S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity in Coco's home S5E16.png Applejack you're enjoyin' each other's company S5E16.png Coco Pommel approaching her balcony S5E16.png Coco Pommel blushing with embarrassment S5E16.png Rarity the map wouldn't have chosen just Applejack and me S5E16.png Rarity, AJ, and Coco outside the dilapidated park S5E16.png AJ, Rarity, and Coco applauding S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity hugging S5E16.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Rarity_singing_to_Sweetie_Belle_S5E18.png What About Discord? Let me try and paint her a picture, dearest..png Fluttershy, Discord and Rarity.png Are you sure it was this table.png Discord peanut-butter tap-dancing on table S5E22.png Discord crosses his arms S5E22.png Discord watches the ponies laugh S5E22.png Discord with his friends (S5E22).png Discord and main cast group hug S5E22.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Starlight with her new friends S5E26.png The Mane Five S5E26.png AJ, Starlight, and Rarity see Pinkie S5E26.png Mane 6, Spike (with a drum), and Starlight together S5E26.png Starlight_as_model_for_a_dress_being_worked_on_by_Rarity_S5E26.png Gems_being_levitated_to_Starlight's_dress_S5E26.png Starlight wearing a dress decorated with gems S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight group hug S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Season 6 The Crystalling - Part 1 Mane Six aww-ing at Baby Flurry Heart.png Mane six shocked to see Flurry Heart's wings.png The Gift of the Maud Pie Pinkie Pie jumps while spelling Maud's name M S6E3.png Pouch_Pony_scared_of_Maud_S6E3.png Gauntlet of Fire Twilight looks at Rarity S6E5.png Ember puts her hand on Spike's head S6E5.png Spike thanking and winking at Princess Ember S6E5.png Twilight and Rarity embarrassed grin S6E5.png The Saddle Row Review Rarity at the Party Palace upstairs S6E9.png Applejack's "Day" Off Applejack sits on the bench S6E10.png Aloe greeting Rarity S6E10.png Aloe blowing air kisses at Rarity S6E10.png Aloe notices Applejack S6E10.png Applejack looking at the ceiling S6E10.png Applejack,_Rarity,_and_Aloe_look_at_each_other_S6E10.png Applejack_happy;_Rarity_frustrated_S6E10.png Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow laughing together S6E10.png Dungeons & Discords Friends in train station.png We should just close the door.png Every Little Thing She Does Starlight gives orders to the main five S6E21.png To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Overhead view of Chrysalis looking at cocoons S6E26.png|Rarity captured. Ponies, changelings, Spike, and Discord opposing Chrysalis S6E26.png Mane Six, Spike, Trixie, Discord, and royalty in Our Town S6E26.png Season 7 Celestial Advice Discord having a tea party S7E1.png Starlight's reflection in her wall mirror S7E1.png All Bottled Up Mane Six, Starlight, Trixie, and Spike at the train station S7E2.png Forever Filly Rarity laughing at the puppet show S7E6.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle_smiling_at_the_camera_S7E6.png Fame and Misfortune Rarity ugh, what is that thing? S7E14.png Pinkie_Pie_recognizes_the_friendship_journal_S7E14.png Rarity_runs_away_from_the_cafe_in_tears_S7E14.png Rarity_gone_deranged_S7E14.png Rarity_with_a_manic_depressed_face_S7E14.png Mane Six in a group hug S7E14.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Pinkie Pie Takes out an Accordion.png Rarity, Twilight, and Starlight in the Castle Library.png Twilight Sparkle Are you sure Thats What Happened.png Rarity completely wraps herself in her cloak S7E19.png Rarity peeking out from inside her cloak S7E19.png Zecora rubbing Rarity's scalp again S7E19.png Rarity_in_a_new_punk-style_outfit_S7E19.png Shadow Play - Part 1 Spike unenthusiastically bumps Sunburst's hoof S7E25.png|Rarity's head seen in the background. Mane Six, Starlight, and Sunburst look inside the big book S7E25.png Shadow Play - Part 2 Mane Six, Starlight, Spike, and Pillars stand together S7E26.png Rarity_and_Applejack_power_elements_with_the_Pillars_S7E26.png Star Swirl reuniting with Celestia and Luna S7E26.png My Little Pony The Movie MLP Movie.png Spike -who you calling a gecko- MLPTM.png Capper offers to lead Mane Six to the hippos MLPTM.png MLP The Movie Videocine - Mane Six on Celaeno's ship.jpg Mane Six gasping in shock at the parrots MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno singing 'this dull routine ' MLPTM 1.png Main ponies and Spike dressed as pirates MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno takes out a diamond MLPTM 1.png Rainbow Dash grinning with embarrassment MLPTM.png I hate adventures.png Mane Six and Spike enter Seaquestria MLPTM.png Mane six as seaponies My Little Pony The Movie.jpg|Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack as seaponies in My Little Pony The Movie. Capper and ponies running to save Twilight MLPTM.png Spike smiling slyly at Capper MLPTM.png Capper using Spike as a flamethrower MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike forming a chain MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike in a group hug MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike Fearfully Gathered Together.png Twilight Smiling as her Friends look Shocked.png Mane Six and Princesses Surrounded by Energy.png Ponies, Pirates, and Capper Cheering.png Rarity giving Capper a new top hat.png|Rarity gives Capper a new cape and top hat as presents. Pinkie leans her ear toward Tempest Shadow.png Pinkie shouting in complete happiness MLPTM.png Rarity_bouncing_up_with_a_vanity_mirror_MLPTM.png Twilight's whiteboard credit.jpg Glamour_shot_of_Rarity_in_the_credits_MLPTM.png Season 8 School Daze - Part 1 Mane Six around the expanded Cutie Map.png School Daze - Part 2 Rarity apologizing to the dragons S8E2.png Mane Six and students in front of the school S8E2.png Chancellor_Neighsay_exerting_his_authority_S8E2.png Neighsay_'the_school_was_disorganized_'_S8E2.png Rarity_curling_Yona's_hair_braids_S8E2.png Mane Six and students in a friendship circle S8E2.png Fake It 'Til You Make It Fluttershy_and_Rarity_nuzzling_cheeks_S8E4.png Horse Play Trixie's fizzling image in the fireworks S8E7.png Main cast and Celestia laughing together S8E7.png Molt Down Rarity the way to the phoenix nests S8E11.png Spike breathing fire on the roc S8E11.png Twilight and Spike carry friends to safety S8E11.png Twilight asking Spike about the molt S8E11.png Spike joyfully flies through the air S8E11.png Spike modeling Rarity's phoenix dress S8E11.png The Mean 6 Twilight and her friends in a group hug S8E13.png Ponies laughing together on the ground S8E13.png Main ponies laugh over their misfortune S8E13.png A Matter of Principals Main ponies with glowing cutie marks S8E15.png Twilight joins her friends in the throne room S8E15.png Mane Six called to the far edge of Equestria S8E15.png Mane Six look at their floating cutie marks S8E15.png Friendship University Neighsay_'taken_an_interest_in_institutions_'_S8E16.png Chancellor_Neighsay_'you_tell_me_'_S8E16.png Chancellor_Neighsay_and_Flam_hoof-bump_S8E16.png Neighsay_'the_headmare_of_a_school_'_S8E16.png Flim_offering_to_give_Neighsay_a_tour_S8E16.png Twilight, Rarity, Flim, and Neighsay look inside S8E16.png Student 1 appears before Twilight and Rarity S8E16.png Neighsay_giving_approval_to_Flim_and_Flam_S8E16.png The End in Friend Rarity_and_Rainbow_smile_at_each_other_S8E17.png Rarity_and_Rainbow_Dash_looking_uncertain_S8E17.png Rarity_and_Rainbow_glare_at_each_other_S8E17.png Rainbow and Rarity laughing together S8E17.png A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Twilight, Rockhoof, and students outside castle S8E21.png|Rarity behind Rockhoof's tail. School Raze - Part 2 Mane Seven getting their magic back S8E26.png Mane Seven glaring at Cozy Glow S8E26.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Applejack_'traditional_holiday_meltdown_'_MLPBGE.png Twilight 'I was stressed about shopping ' MLPBGE.png Ponies between winterzilla and pudding MLPBGE.png Shining Armor lands on the balcony MLPBGE.png Rarity_listening_to_Spike's_song_MLPBGE_1.png Rarity_touched_by_Spike's_song_MLPBGE.png Spike_I_really_hope_my_gifting_MLPBGE.png Spike_'didn't_ruin_your_holiday_'_MLPBGE_1.png Rarity_moved_by_Spike's_song_MLPBGE_1.png Rarity_kisses_Spike_on_the_cheek_MLPBGE.png Winterzilla hugging everypony MLPBGE.png My Little Pony Friendship is Magic/Animated shorts Ail-Icorn Twilight Sparkle turns into a baby MLPS2.png Season 9 The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Discord appears as a news reporter S9E1.png Twilight looks worried (S9E1).png Twilight's friends surround her with love S9E1.png Sparkle's Seven Fluttershy_excitedly_claps_her_hooves_S9E4.png Rarity_'but_I_can!'_S9E4.png Rarity Dresses Rainbow.jpg Sparkle's_Seven's_plan_falling_apart_S9E4.png Spike_looking_a_little_heartbroken_S9E4.png Everyone_stares_at_Spike_with_shock_S9E4.png Mane_Six_and_Shining_Armor_hugging_Spike_S9E4.png Rarity watching the royal guard leave S9E4.png The Last Problem Mlp fim oldies mane 6.png Posters MLP_The_Movie_Rarity_'8weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Rarity_'5weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Rarity_'3weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Rarity_'1week'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_watercolor_poster.png 42df0ecfb779646befe15bc12609a678.png School of Friendship class photo official.jpg Sparkle's_7_promo_poster.jpg Comics Comic issue 18 Sombra and Celestia.png 1398835900395.jpg Others Rarity as Breezie.png|Rarity as breezie It Ain't Easy Being Breezies rarity_vector__equestria_girls__by_mlp_mayhem-d6gixl2.png|Rarity's human counterpart in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. g3_rarity_trace_by_doublevtovka22-d4b9xib.png|Rarity, as she appears In Generation 3 rarity.png rarity_pi.png rarity_sp.png Rarity Rainbow Power.png|Rarity in her Rainbow Power form. Rainbow power rarity commission by xebck-d8b7nn8.png|Rainbow Power Rarity. Vector 701 rarity 35 by dashiesparkle-dbbmrgp.png Rarity_-_Princess_Platinum_S2E11.png|as princess platinum Rarity_schoolteacher_uniform_ID_S8E1.png A475c09a236ba77277b0dfe1c2258ba8.jpg Videos Twilight Meets Rarity (Friendship Is Magic) MLP FiM HD Attack of the Fifty Foot Dragon (Secret of My Excess) MLP FiM HD Category:Galleries